Bound 'til death do us apart (A Sebastian Michaelis love story)
by HarbringerOfDeath1
Summary: You had a serious illness your entire life and now that same illness is about to kill you. But what happens when you decide to summon a demon to aid you in your last moments? (NOTE : Ciel Phantomhive does not exist in this story)
1. Prologue

What would you do if one day someone suddenly told you you didn't have a lot of time left to live? Wouldn't you try to fulfill almost everything that is on your 'wishlist' at that moment? I know I would and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

\- A FEW DAYS EARLIER –

''It can't be anything too serious. It's probably just somekind of phase that will pass soon.'' I sighed at those words : ''Father, whatever it is, we'll somehow deal with it.'' I know this isn't easy for Father, he already went through the pain of losing his wife and losing his daughter now would be a killing blow. I shifted my position as I was lying in bed trying to make myself more comfortable and the pain more bearable. It felt as if someone was furiously scratching my lungs. It was unbearable to say at the least, but I've gotten used to it. These past few weeks I wasn't feeling very well ; I would cough blood at the worst and at the best I'd have horrible headaches, but it was all part of my illness which was incurable, so growing up I learnt to bear with it. The doctor came last week to take my blood sample and currently we were awaiting him to hear the about the test results. Unfortunately, I was born ill. When I was little, the doctor told my parents that the illness won't endanger my life if it doesn't evolve to a new stage, but it seems to me that it's getting quite worse. Father was walking nervously up and down the room with his hands behind his back, mumbling something to himself. He was the owner of a successful telephone company that was born here in England, but is currently expanding to other countries. His job was already quite stressful for him and me and my illness were just making it worse. ''He's here!'' he exclaimed and hurringly ran outside to greet the doctor. After a few minutes I could hear their footsteps and voices coming towards me. Upon entering the room the old doctor took of his brown hat and greeted me with a smile. He's been my doctor for ages, very kind and gentle. He had a grey moustache and warm brown eyes. I really liked him. As soon as the doctor sat down my father nervously asked : ''So? What can you tell us?'' I knew my Father was expecting a magical miracle to occur, but the doctor's face showed everything but that. ''I'm afraid it's not good.'' Father swallowed a lump and slowly sat down ''W-Why?'' The doctor took a deep breath : ''The illness seems to have evolved to a new stage and...'' he paused and looked at me with such a sad look in his eyes. I knew this wasn't going to be good. ''And what doctor?!'', Father hurried him. ''And, unfortunately, you have a maximum of a year left to live.'' I wasn't as surprised as my Father with that answer, but it still struck me like a lightning knowing I was gonna die soon. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but a year is too soon. I was hoping the illness would have some mercy and spare me a bit. I looked at Father, he was blaintly staring at my bed sheets in shock trying to process what the doctor just told him. The doctor spoke : ''I know this is very hard for you and I'm sorry.'' Father slowly stood up and barely managed to stutter ''T-Thank you doctor.''

\- HALF AN HOUR LATER –

The doctor had left after discussing some things with Father and also gave me a medicine that would stabilize my coughing attacks. Father came back to my room after walking out the doctor. He sat on the edge of my bed and took my hand squeezing it. ''You know I'd love to be with you know, but I'm afraid I have to go.'' Father had to attend a big dinner party to rapresent his company. I squeezed his hand back and smiled ''Don't worry Father, I'll be fine. The servants are here for me. You should go so that you won't be late.'' ''I-I guess your right'' He quickly stood up and before leaving the room gave me a kiss on the forehead ''Father will always love you.''

Those were the last words he said to me. Some mafia gang interrupted the dinner party shooting to infinity and my Father ended up as one of the victims. Only 15 out of a 100 people got out alive. That event hit me hard. I didn't leave the room for days nor did I talk to anyone. Not only was I on the verge of death so to say, but also the most important person to me was gone. The funeral was horrible. I tried to sustain my tears succeeding at some and failing at others and got furiously mad at those emptyheaded flirty ladies who did nothing but gossip everywhere they went. It didn't matter if it was a party, a dinner or a funeral. ''What a tragedy, she's dying and she's all alone, poor thing.'' ''It's not such a big tragedy because she inherited all of her Father's money.'' ''Maybe she organised the attack at all those people including her Father, to get to the money.'' ''She really is a harbringer of death'' Then they giggled stupidly. Their stupidity was beyond human, hamsters were smarter than them. I wanted to murder them all, but of course that was not doable. After two weeks I began returning to my usual self. I realised it was unecessary to keep mourning 'till death. I put my head in place and came up with an idea. If I want to do a lot of things in this one year period, I'll need help, but my servants aren't really people capable of doing everything. ''I'm dying so there is nothing to risk anyway, I will summon a Demon to aid me.''

Hello!~  
Thank you very much for reading my story.

I'm sorry if the prologue was a bit boring, but I felt like I had to make somekind of introduction.

It will get better, I promise c:


	2. Chapter 1

''Good morning my Lady'' I felt the first sunrays illuminate the room as Virgilia, one of my maids pulled the longemerald curtains and tied them to the sides with white ribbons.

I was one of those people that weren't big fans of the Sun. I prefered the night by far.

''Are you feeling better?'' ''Yes, thank you for worrying.''

There was no way I wouldn't feel better after drinking that disgusting medicine like water. With that said, I hid under the blankets with the goal of getting a few more minutes of sleep.

''Oh come on Lad, you can't sleep anymore! You have things that need to be taken care of!'' I heard her walking towards followed with me being exposed to the mercyless sun. ''Rise and shine!'', she exclaimed as she pulled the blankets off me.

''No.'' I growled burying my face into the pillow.

Virgilia sighed ''You're really unbelievable.''

I have two maids and out of the two of them I prefer Virgilia by far. Virgilia was a kind woman, currently in her 50-ies that raised me and took care of me since I was a baby. I like to think of her as my second mother sometimes. The other maid's name is Lucy and she's quite young (a year older than me) and extremely silly, not to mention fogetful. She has the memory of a goldfish, but she's charming in her own way.

~ AN HOUR LATER~

After having breakfast that Richard (the cook) carefully prepared for me I headed towards the mansion's library. I had to do some paperwork since I inherited the telephone company from my Father after his death. Even though, to be completely honest, I leave 90% of the paperwork to my uncle because he's much better at it then I am. I'm aso going to the library because I intend to do some research on Demons. The chances of finding books like that in my family's library is ridiculously low, but hey, it's worth giving it a shot.

The research absolutely sucked, there was nothing on Demons except some Bibles that depict demons as goat things, which I don't find very reliable. The paperwork was boring as usual.

Maybe I didn't manage to find anything in books, but I was expecting that, so I planned something in case this happened.

''Excuse me, I'm coming in.'' Lucy opened the door and entered, bowing ''You called for me?'' ''Yes Lucy, please take a seat.'' The young maid looked at me questionably; I don't usually ask her to sit me with me. She sat beside me (tripping on the carpet and almost falling down on her way towards me) and placed her hands on the library's table. ''What is it Lady?'' ''I have a big request to make.'' She narrowed her hazel eyes in suspicion. She looked silly.

''What I'm about to tell you needs to be kept as a secret between you and me. Understood?'' Lucy nodded. ''I need you to get me a list of every fortuneteller in London as soon as possible.''

She looked at me as if I just told her I was a magical sparkling fairy that eats glitter. ''Fortunetellers?' I swiftly nodded in confirmation. ''I'm surprised you're asking ME to do something like this. Don't you think Richard or Virgilia would do it better?'' ''I don't want anyone to know about this, it's justbetween you and me like I already told you. Virgilia and Richard must not know about this. Can you do that for me? Please?'' ''Of course I can! Everything for you my Lady!'' I chuckled ''Thank you Lucy, I really appreciate it.''

She stood up and was on her way out when she suddenly stopped and looked at me. ''But Lady, can you please promise me one thing?'' ''What is it?'' ''Don't do anything regrettable.''

I was surprised when Lucy handed me the list after only two days. I thought the task was going to take her at least four days.

''Very well done Lucy. Thank you for your effort.'' I looked through the names on the list and damn, some of them were hilarious : 'Aurelia, goddess of dreams and fortune', 'Madam Layla – making your dreams come true' and many more. I lost it at Madam Butterfly though.

There were two full pages of names and I noticed some of them were underlined.

''Lucy, why are these underlined?'' ''Because I didn't want you to search in vain for a 'good' fortuneteller so I asked around to find out which of them were the best at their 'job'.''

I smiled ''Once again, thank you Lucy. You are a great help.'' She cheerfully grinned ''It's always a pleasure Lady.''

I was in need of this list because I was planning on asking fortunetellers about Demon summonings. They seemed like the most appropriate people that would know something like that. It was worth giving it a shot.

The next day I set off on a 'trip' to visit fortunetellers.

It was hilarious and exhausting at the same time. I entered Madam Layla's 'cove' at one point since her name was underlined on the list and was greeted with a super hyperactive old lady that was screaming ''I CAN MAKE ALL OF YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!'' It took me a second to turn around and leave.

At around noon I stopped with my rider (I was going around town in a carriage obviously) at a restaurant to have some lunch. We continued after that. Night was falling and all of the places I've visited were a total miss. All weird, hyperactive, old imposters. My last hope was the last underlined name on the list.

It was a fortuneteller that went by the name Rosa. Sincerely, her name was the most normal one out of all the 'workplace' was near our last location so it didn't take us long to get there.

Upon entering I had to cover my nose. There were so many scents in the air it was making me dizzy. The reason for that were dozens of scented candles lit everywhere in the room. Rosa was sitting at a small table with a crystal ball in front of her. ''Take a seat my child.'' When I sat on the chair across her I noticed she was blind. Her eyes were completely white giving her kind of a creepy look. ''What can I do for you darling?'' I had no more time to waste so I went straight to the point.

''Do you know how to summon a Demon?'' The woman widened her white eyes in horror. ''That's not something you should be messing with my child, never ever in your life.'' I wasn't gonna be distracted by her words. ''So you do know how to summon one?'' ''Well...'' Rosa was blaintly 'staring' at her crystal ball probably weighing pros and cons in her head. It was visible this wasn't getting me anywhere therefore I pulled out a bag of money and dropped it on the table making sure the woman can hear the amount of coins. ''I'll pay you extra.''

Of course that worked. Money is the key to everything in this world.

She got up and browsed for something through her cabinets. After a minute she sat back and place a bottle with a dark red liquid in front of me. It was most probably blood.

''On the night of a full moon you need to go deep into a forest. It doesn't really matter which one any kind of forest will do, but you need to go deep inside(that's what she said ;D). You have to soil the ground with an innocent creature's blood and chant the spell I'm going to give you. She grabbed a piece of paper from a shelf nearby and started scrambling something on it. ''Here.'' She handed me the paper after she was done writing. ''I hope you're well aware of what you're about to do my child.''

Rosa was a real jackpot. I looked at the piece of paper she gave me. The spell was in latin, I understood most of it. It seemed a bit silly to me, too simple, but I'll try anyway. The night of the full moon will be in two days. I need to get ready by then.

~ THE NIGHT OF THE SUMMONING ~

I waited for the servants to fall asleep and then sneaked out. I took a horse from the stable. There was a forest near the mansion, it was 10 min away, so distance won't be a problem. I tied the horse to a tree at the entrance of the forest, grabbed the bag with the neccessary 'ingredients' and proceeded into the forest. I roamed aimlessly for a few minutes before I found a perfect spot. The branches weren't very thick there so the moonlight could pass through and was illuminating the ground. I took out the bottle and spilled the blood (Rosa told me it was a lamb's blood) on the ground in a circular motion. Grabbing the paper I took a deep breath as I felt my stomach tightening. I was nervous.

 _''Per voluntatem meam_

 _Aperverit tibi portas inferni_

 _I accersam te_

 _Dominus tenebrarum_

 _Meam impleat desideria tenebris''_

I stopped breathing and stared into the darkness when suddenly a strong wind blew the paper from my hands. I closed my eyes and then...

...Nothing.

Nothing happened.

''I knew it! I knew this was a farce. The spell was too ridiculous to begin with! I'm going to get that old hag for stealing my money!''

I started walking furiously back towards the horse when I remembered I forgot the bottle. ''Dammit!''

I quickly spun around just to be greeted with a pair of glistening vibrant crimson eyes and a husky voice.

''You called?''


End file.
